mcbadlandsfandomcom-20200213-history
The Meta Badlands Highway
] The Meta Badlands Highway was created by coastergeek25 so that Citizens of the Badlands can easily travel around the Badlands and to the various player-made towns. Development The Highway was inspired by AGP_Biohazard's "Badlands Transit System" that was formed back in the Neo-Badlands. Coaster, being a train enthusiast, wanted to recreate and improve on the idea to allow Citizens to easily get around the newly formed and growing Community if the Meta Badlands Era. Now being in 1.7, the addition of traveling by Horses made a new way to get around. Though finicky to travel long distances, it was decided to include a Horse Highway that was low to the ground to enable easy travel on a horse. The original design was to have the highways side-by-side so that it was easy to get on and off the Highway at the Player's leisure. Though, expanding on the idea, coaster took inspiration of a sleek design of how Monorails looked, and raised the Minecart portion of the Highway and added double lanes for horses to travel on beneath. The design was a success among the Badlanders, and so construction began. Stops on the Highway Spawn City The design of the Badlands Grand Central Station is actually a part of Badlands history. This was originally the design used for the Avalost Station that the Badlands Transit System connected to in the Neo Badlands. The station also includes stables underneath for players to store their horses. Ambermodai This is a very well-made themed town created by DVDBrander, a long time player at the Badlands. This is also the only station on the Highway that is not directly connected to the town. This was done to create an isolated feeling within the medieval town. Avalost Wait a second.. wasn't Avalost a town in the Neo Badlands? Yes it was! But it has been recreated by AGP_Biohazard once again in hopes for it to rise to it's original status as the one of the largest towns on the map. Bree Created by BaseballKing, the Highway travels beneath the town to have the station in the center of the town. This is the only underground station on the Highway! Cackledale The small town created by Kite456 is the closest stop to spawn, and features a very modern station design. Dragonwall This town has a rich, and quickly growing history. Created by modub, it has become one of the largest sized towns on the server. It even has it's own internal highway to get around the town. The town was first expanded when modub acquired it's neighboring city, Fort Tallahasse , which was created by Fire_Angle3232. Dragonwall has now also just expanded to a nearby castle that has been long in the making and now has more plots for selected players to buy and build on. Visaville Visaville is a very quaint, and relatively large town created by it's namesake, Lavisa. With the help of May_Bella, Visaville features a nice layout of shops and houses. The station is modeled after a station the Lavisa traveled to while in a trip in the U.K. WolkenTor Probably on of the most unique towns, WolkenTor is a sky-city built high above an ocean. Created and built by FireAngle3232 after selling his originall town Fort Tallahasse to modub, Fire took inspiration from the recent hit-game, Bioshock Infinite's scenic and wonderful sky city, Columbia. The station, however is located at sea level and is a very grand quartz station. Next to the station is a free of charge hotel built by an original Badlands member, ElderGroan. Planned Stops There are constantly new towns being made, and the goal of the Highway is to get to as many towns as possible to create a nice network of connectivity for the players of the Badlands. In addition to the already numerous stops, planned stops on the Highway include: * Wautoma * LTTC * North Korea If you are making a new town and would like to have the Highway connect to it, coastergeek will gladly include plans to get there eventually!